Ce que je désire
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Il est là, tout prêt de moi. Juste à côté...S'il savait...ce que je désire. Yaoi CielxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Ce que je désire...**

Alors là, il s'agit de nouveau d'un de mes rêves...érotique. La personne se reconnaîtra, je pense. Cette fois-ci, je m'identifie comme étant Sebastian. Quoi de mieux que du grand n'importe quoi pour se relaxer XD ! Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews sur ''Darkness''. Bis.

...

_« Vous savez ce sentiment...Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez, ce sentiment où vous vous sentez léger comme une plume lorsque vous la voyez. Vous savez, cette personne qui vous fait frémir, sourire...Vous ne savez pas ? Moi, je sais...L'amour ! »_

…

Point de vue Sebastian :

La nuit est calme. Mes yeux sont clos. En tant que démon, je profite un peu du luxe que représente le sommeil. Je sens pourtant une présence chaude s'installer à mes côtés. Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, mon maître est allongé à coté de moi. Depuis quelques temps, c'est très doux entre nous. Les regards sont explicites, les gestes, les caresses, tout autant. Tout cela, depuis que l'on s'est avoué notre amour. Ses mains caressent les miennes. Je suis prêt de lui, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

« Bonsoir Sebastian. »

Je ne dis rien, coupé par la splendeur de ses traits. Je me place au dessus de lui, ses mains sur mon bassin. Je ne pèse pas mon poids, afin de ne pas le blesser. Je ne pourrais pas, ca me tuerait. Tout de suite, ca devient moins doux, mais plutôt chaud. La température est montée, non, c'est notre excitation. L'excitation de nos deux corps qui se réclament.

Si il savait à quel point je le désire. Je crois qu'il le voit,...car ma bosse est énorme. Sa main se pose sur mon entre-jambe, et sans tarder, je plonge sur ses lèvres. Elles sont fines, douces, appétissantes...j'en perd mes mots. Je ne veux pas le prendre vulgairement, ce serait gâcher l'instant présent. Je veux lui faire l'amour. Comme on fait lorsqu'on est amoureux. Je veux lui faire ressentir tout les plaisirs, qu'il tremble, qu'il gémisse, qu'il crie mon nom, qu'il me quémande...Je l'aime. Je retire sa chemise de nuit, et j'écarte ses jambes.

Je vois son sexe, l'objet de mes fantasmes. Ma bouche glisse jusqu'à ses tétons, et je les fait durcir. Ma langue les lèche, mes dents les mordillent. Pendant ce temps, mes doigts s'immiscent dans son anus. Ma bouche continue son voyage sur ce monument, et arrive à son entre-jambe qu'elle suce, mes doigts toujours en lui.

Il est si bon, son goût est délicieux. Une fois qu'il est prêt, je m'enfonce en lui, effectuant des vas et vient lents et rapides

« Se-Sebastian ! » hurle t-il, sous l'effet de l'extase.

Me sentir en son intérieur est délicieux, jouissif. Il donne des coups de hanches tout en m'embrassant à nouveau...

« Sebastian, je t'a... »

…

**Je me réveille doucement, **

**ce n'était qu'un rêve !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce matin là...**

_Quand je pense à elle, j'écoute The Only Exception de Paramore, et All I Wanted._

...

PDV Sebastian :

Je me suis réveillé en douceur après le délicieux rêve que je venais de faire. Profiter de ce luxe parfois, c'était relaxant. J'ai regardé l'horloge en face de mon petit lit simple et j'ai constaté qu'il était déjà bien tard. De plus, il y avait mon entre jambe qui était collant. Je décidais alors de prendre une douche rapide. Ma salle de bain n'avait rien de classe, elle était carrelée blanche. Une petite douche visée contre le mur. Sur celui d'en face, il y avait un miroir qui me renvoyait mon reflet. Je commençais à faire couler l'eau, le jet peu puissant mouillant ma peau.

_Toc toc !_

Quelqu'un avait toqué à ma porte ? Rapidement, j'attrapais une serviette et la nouait autour de ma taille. Une fois couvert, je décidais d'aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu qui avait toqué.

...C'était lui. Mon cher Bocchan. Je me trouvais un peu bête, même très. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

« Bocchan... » commençais-je, en cherchant mes vêtements du regard.

« Je...Il est tard, et je me demandais où tu étais. » s'expliqua t-il, en détournant son regard et en mordant innocemment ses lèvres.

Il était terriblement beau, et me faisait beaucoup d'effet. Peut-être trop même. Je cachais ma bosse en me retournant, lui faisant dos.

« Je...me demandais si tu allais me faire prendre mon bain. »

A ce moment, je me suis demandé pendant encore combien de temps j'allai lui cacher la vérité. Alors, je me suis retourné et j'ai enlevé ma serviette, nu devant lui.

« Se-Sebastian ! Qu'est-ce que...que... ? »

J'ai tendu les bras, lui disant que je lui expliquerai tout. Il s'approcha, gêné par ma bosse. J'ai descendu ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille, savourant le contact de sa peau, et j'ai chuchoté :

**« Je vous aime Bocchan ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

**My darling : **

Petite fin qui va clore cette mini fic, merci pour vos reviews 8D

...

PDV SEBASTIAN :

L'eau coule sur ma peau. Sur sa peau. Sur nos peaux. Elles sont en contact. Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre, obligés par l'espace restreint mais aussi par notre envie. Il est encore un peu gêné par ma bosse, mais je n'y peut rien, j'essaye de me tenir. Je me contente pour le moment de simple caresses, sur les épaules, la taille, le visage...Cela me suffit pour le moment.

« Je...Comment dire, ta bosse est... »

Il rougit rien que d'avoir dit cela. Il porta ensuite son attention sur mon torse, qu'il lava avec un gant mouillé. Je soulevais son visage avec deux doigts et murmurais presque sur ses lèvres :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperais de cela. L'important est que vous soyez prêt de moi, le reste m'importe peu. »

Il rougit encore. Il est mignon, et soudain, je sens une de ses jambes se faufiler entre mes jambes. Mon entre-jambe devient douloureux. Rien que par le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, mais surtout à cet endroit sensible. Mon souffle se coupe et comme pour me contenir je fais descendre mes mains sur sa taille. Là, je le caresse tout en nettoyant son corps luxueux. Il soupir lourdement, et m'intime de continuer. Il est tellement beau, je le désire. Je suis très heureux en cet instant qu'il est difficile de trouver plus heureux que moi.

« Je vais vous rincer Bocchan, fermez les yeux. »

J'oriente le jet vers son corps et tout le savon coule de sa magnifique peau. Je me permet de la toucher de nouveau, mes doigts s'attardent sur les courbes, les lignes parfaites. Il ferme ses yeux, et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes.

C'est à cet instant qu'il rouvre les yeux, et je me sens un peu gêné. Je n'ai pas à l'être. Il ne me repousse pas, c'est même avec surprise qu'il passe une main dans mon dos, m'intimant de me rapprocher. Nos respirations font de la condensation sur le miroir, situé en face de nous.

Nos lèvres se touchent après tant d'attente. Il est enfin plus proche de moi. Proche de la manière dont je souhaite. Nos bouches se confondent, se perdent, s'aspirent. Il est mien. Mes mains glissent encore et s'arrêtent sur sa taille. Je le soulève pour qu'il arrive à ma taille. Il est léger, et s'accroche à mon cou.

« Je pense que je suis fou amoureux de vous, Bocchan ! »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ca me touche. Ca le touche. Je sens alors l'eau de la douche s'arrêter, et nous voilà dans le silence. Qu'allons nous faire, maintenant que nos relations ont changées ?

Il m'emprisonne et me rapproche de lui en passant ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Il n'a plus l'air très gêné par ma bosse, pourtant elle s'appuie sur sa verge.

« Sebastian... » murmure t-il, en m'embrassant passionnément.

Je crois que mes sentiments sont partagés. Mais notre relation n'aura rien de simple, je le sais. Mais comme lui, je veux m'attacher à ce fil et me relever toujours plus fort.

**Parce que à partir d'aujourd'hui...Nous sommes ensemble ! **


End file.
